Ultraman Fighting Battle Walkthrough
this is the walkthrough of Ultraman and how to finished the game. Episodes: there are consist of 10 Episodes that available on this game list below: #Berserk Monster ! #Real Battle #The Electric Monster #Flasher #Violence Of The Monster #Space Encounter #Golzam's Appearance #Baltan Onslaught !!!! #Revival Of The Attacker #Mephilas Invasion there are mission points in each mission in order to complete the player must completed what the mission had told. Episode 1: Berserk Monster ! Mission Points: *Hit Redking Half Of His Health Gauge. *Ultraman must do Strike Combo. *At 2:10 Redking will rampage and destroying much of the City. *Throw Redking at the Tower. *Defeat Redking with only Vatuzaki and Specim Ray. Episode 2: Real Battle Mission Points: *Dodged Alien Metron Finishing Move. *Ultra Seven must hit Alien Metron 10x. *Do not let Alien Metron hit Ultra Seven more than 12x. *Let Alien Metron Hit Ultra Seven Half Of His Health Gauge. *Defeat Metron With Eye Slugger. Episode 3: Electric Monster: Mission Points: *Ultraman Taro must do Strike Combo. *Eleking will transform into Electric Form. *Hit Eleking with Storium Ray and Taro Hurricane. *Let Eleking hit Ultraman Taro with his Finishing Move. *Hit Eleking with Ultra Dynamite in which, Eleking will replenish himself. *Defeat Eleking with Cosmo Miracle Beam. Episode 4: Flasher Mission Points: *Ultraman must hit Zaragas 4x *Zaragas will blind Ultraman. *Zaragas will be hit by the Science Patrol weapons. *Hit Zaragas with Vatuzaki. *Zaragas will rampage the city and do more damage to Ultraman. *Defeat Zaragas with Specium Ray. Episode 5: Violence Of The Monster Mission Points: *Golmede will hit Cosmos 5x *Transform into Corona Mode. *Hit Golmede with Naybuster Ray. *Ultraman Cosmos must do Strike Combo. *Dodge Golmede Finishing Move. *Do not let Golmede do the Strike Combo. *Defeat Golmede with Cosmos Palm Beam. Episode 6: Space Encounter Mission Points: *Attack the Gransphere. *Dyna Must Hit Graikis 7x. *Ultraman Dyna must do Strike Combo. *Hit Graikis with Solgent Ray. *Transform into Miracle Type. *Hit Graikis with Revolium Wave. *Dyna must Hit Graikis 3x. Episode 7: Golzam's Appearance: *Mebius Must Do Strike Combo. *Hit Golzam with Mebium Blade. *Do no let Golzam do the Strike Combo. *Let Golzam hit Mebius with his Finishing Move. *Win the Charge Mode. *Hit Golzam with Mebium Beam. *Golzam will freeze Mebius. *Defeat Golzam with Mebium Dynamite. Episode 8: Baltan Onslaught !!! *Ultraman must hit Baltan 15x. *Baltan will hit Ultraman with his finishing Move. *Attack Baltan without destroying the Center City. *Ultraman must do Strike Combo. *Hit Baltan with Vatuzaki. *Win the Charge Mode. *Do not let Baltan do the Strike Combo. *Defeat Baltan with Specium Ray. Episode 9: Revival Of Attacker *Redking will do more Damage and Rampaged on the City. *Transform into Corona Mode. *Hit Redking with Naybuster Ray. *Transform into Luna Mode. *Used the Cosmos Palm Beam to hit Redking. *Defeat Mephilas Illusion. *Do not let Mephilas Illusion do the Strike Combo *Ultraman Cosmos must do the Strike Combo. *Ultraman Cosmos must defeat Mephilas Illusion without transforming into Corona mode. Episode 10: Mephilas Invasion *Ultraman Mebius must do the Strike Combo. *Ultraman Dyna must do the Strike Combo. *Ultraman must do the Strike Combo. *Ultraman Taro must hit Zetton with Cosmo Miracle Beam in which. Zetton blocked it. *Ultra Seven must win the Charge Mode. *Ultraman Cosmos must do the strike Combo. *Hit Zetton with Cosmium Beam. *Do not let Mephilas do the Strike Combo. *Ultraman Cosmos must do the Strike Combo (2x). *Ultraman Cosmos must hit Mephilas with Ultimate Cosmium Beam. Unlockable Character and Etc. : After you completed a mission you will unlock some character that been lock list below: #'Alien Metron' : Complete Episode 2. #'Zaragas' : Complete Episode 4 #'Graikis' : Complete Episode 6 #'Golzam' : Complete Episode 7 #'Zetton' : Complete Final Episode #'Alien Mephilas' : Complete Final Episode Unlocking Hidden Character : #'Ultraman Justice': In Episode 9, Alien Mephilas will Create 5 Illusion after You defeat Revived Redking after you defeat the other 4 Illusion, Ultraman Justice will appeared and you must transform into Corona mode in order to defeat Justice or otherwise you won't get Justice ( you must played episode 9 in 2nd time ). #'Ultra Father': In Episode 8, Instead using Ultraman, You will fight as Ultra Father finish the mission to unlock him ( must be played in 2nd time ). #'Reimon': instead Using Ultraman in Episode 4, You will fight as Reimon finish the mission to Unlock him (must be played in 2nd time) Unlocking Secret Weapons: #'Ultimate Cosmium Beam': Complete Final Episode. #'VictoriCosmium Beam': Defeat Ultraman Justice in Battle Mode must be in Eclipse Mode. #'Fire Punch': Finish Battle Mode with Ultraman Mebius. #'Specium Ray': Defeat Graikis with Solgent Ray in Episode 6. #'Ultimate Specium Ray': Finish Final Episode with Ultraman Only. #'Super Eye Slugger': Defeat Alien Metron with Eye Slugger. #'Cosmo Miracle Beam': Defeat Eleking with Cosmo Miracle Beam. Finish: after if you finished the game you will find Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Legend and Ultraman Tiga in Gallery Mode and you will unable to unlocked both of the Ultras. Category:Walkthrough